


Someone I Can Never Have

by CursedObjects



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Crush, Awkward RK900, Awkwardness, Centaurs, Creature Fic, Discrimination, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Faun RK800, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Isolation, Longma RK900, M/M, Mild Gore, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, One-Sided Amanda/Connor, One-Sided Relationship, RK1700 Week, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, life and death, unlikely friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedObjects/pseuds/CursedObjects
Summary: I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. Up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness. But you are the only exception Connor.





	Someone I Can Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I'm so Happy to be writing a fic for today! Its actually my favourite one I've written for the Week! its adorable, and cute tooth-rotting fluff with a side of angst. 
> 
> Thanks for coming, I hope you enjoy my Fic!! \\(^-^)/
> 
>  THANK YOU SO MUCH ALEX FOR THE WONDERFUL FANWORK OF THIS FIC, GOD BLESS
> 
> For you who don't know a Longma is, it's a scaled horse. This is the link to what I imaged RK900 (Cassius) to look like: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/NeZW1
> 
> And this is what I imaged Connor as: https://www.deviantart.com/yuumei/art/Wonder-275594528
> 
> Listen to Paramores "The Only Exception" it works really well with the story and its what I listened to while writing it.

How love tempted him, lured him in but utterly denied him of his ultimate desire; forever in eyesight but out of arm's reach. Existence could certainly be cruel, especially when one was loving the untouchable. To yearn for someone who was never able to be his filled him with anguish, for he could never hold the god in his own arms, could never know how his hair felt when it fluttered in the breeze or how his baby soft skin felt against his own.

The god of life would positively never have any interest in him; the others most certainly didn’t. He was a monster to them, a stain on their ever-clean linen. He did not desire to be this. Cassius was destined to be a creature of decay. Fate made this path for him, and he would always despise the creature until the world faded into nothingness.

What sane god of life and existence would want to be with the demonic creature that destroys all the life he brings to the world? Death was inevitable, but he was made that way he could not prevent his very nature to cease, to do so would cause chaos but it didn’t make it all the easier.

Cassius was never going to be able to see himself as the reason for Connor's smile. To see those perfectly shiny teeth and goofy and awkward smile that would come forth blindingly fast when he was around his beloved animals. A fawn he was; a creature befitting of the god of life and new beginnings. The epitome of spring and youth. Unblemished skin that was sun kissed, light freckles dotted his checks and he was grazed with dimples that made Cassius melt. Connor was utter perfection.

Connor was everything he was not.

A longma did not belong with a faun; he was all hard-leathery skin and scale whereas Connor was smooth skin and soft fur. 

He would watch Connor all day if he could. Observing him throughout his daily tasks and his strolls throughout the land, ensuring the next generation of life was healthy and had not be claimed by death. He hated taking Connor’s precious creatures, he saw how much he treasured each and everyone of them. He would ensure that Connor’s creatures were treated with the deep love and respect he had given them, preventing any from having a harsh and painful death rather to make it swift and painless.

In his mind, it made him happier knowing that Connors beloved animals are put into their final resting place without suffering. It was all he could do to relieve the pain that Connor would go through noticing someone was missing.

Cassius remained hidden, white sharp scales hiding behind the dense bush that was remarkably close to Connor. From this distance he could hear the god singing to small cubs. A mother tigress was out hunting, searching for food as Connor guarded the infants and watched over them. His chocolate brown fur was keeping a cub warm as it climbed over his legs, as he lied down on the ground. Another cub gently chewed at Connors antlers,  and he giggled as he tried to pull the rambunctious cub off of him.

The cheerfulness and utter love and joy he got from sampling being in their presence melted his heart. Cassius smiled as he saw his love content with himself, enjoying the blessings life gave him.

However, the scene was destroyed when he heard the calling noise that demanded his presence. He had a job to do. Sighing in despair, he pulled himself up before leaving Connor in peace.

 

 

 

 

 

Cassius was curled up inside the cavern, a dark, dank and eerie cave that prevented all from entering. Many skeletons of animals that once were decorated the walls, some of which no longer inhabited this plane of existence. The constant rhythmic drip of droplets of water cascading into puddles on the ground was maddening and the scent of mould penetrated the nostrils of all who entered. This was a home truly _deserving_ of a god of death.

Depressed by his cursed home he forced himself up, wet mud dirtying his ivory white scales. He canters to the large puddle deep within the cavern letting the water shower over his body, before shaking himself dry. He trotted to the entrance of the cavern, feeling the scalding heat of the sun burn into his scales, warming his frigid body up from the freezing cold.

Cassius stifled a yawn as he stretched his arms before each of his limbs, groaning softly as he loosened the kinks in his joints.

He must attend to his duties. Death didn’t take holidays.

Galloping to his next target, he came upon a clearing. A herd of Impala were grazing there, a sense of calmness and normality emitting from them. However, Cassius knew much better; he would not have been brought here without reason. Flaring his nose, he caught scent of blood, the stench of a predator. Knowing that this sense of tranquillity was nothing more than a façade, Cassius glanced to the left, noting a shift in the tall grass. A Leopard was crouched low to the ground. As the Impalas were scattered all about, some stayed towards the edging of the plain, within metres of the leopard. Within seconds, the leopard leapt forward, claws extended, and large canine teeth bared. The Impala did see the leopard inch closer and had no chance of escape. Cassius galloped close to the prey and predator, touching the Impala as the Leopard's teeth sunk into her preys’ neck.

Cassius left immediately. He did not like to linger.

He idly walked about, taking in the sights, smells and sounds of the environment around him. The chirping birds, the croaking of frogs and the crying of the cicadas. The sweet smell of the fresh spring air, as it ruffled through his black hair. He never felt alone out here in the wild, comforted by the activity, the life around him. His serenity destroyed by the dying grass that curled up and browned under his hooves, bringing forth turbulent emotions.

He despised destroying everything, for once he wanted to benefit those that Connor cared for. It was horrendous taking everything from someone that you only wanted to be happy, knowing there is no means of giving something in return. He was the epitome of selfishness. He would stalk through Connor’s territory, watching the animals he would dote on. Seeing the cubs from yesterday filled him up with pride, seeing the new life that Connor had built being so strong and healthy.

Unbeknownst to Cassius, there was someone behind him.

They were playfighting as their mother was watching over them on the grass by the den, calm and relaxing from her busy schedule to simply bond where her young. It was enthralling to watch.

He was awakened from his trance by an angered and hateful aura radiating behind him.

“What is one of _your kind_ doing here?”

Amanda. He cringed, his face scrunched up as heard her voice. She was nothing more than a thorn in his side.

“You are forbidden from entering the garden,” she stated, an ugly expression on her face. Her expression was always cold, devoid of any display of love or affection. There was probably not a single kind bone in her body. The Naga slithered closer to him, Cassius standing confidently and pulling his lips back further the closer she got.

“Amanda,” Cassius snarled. He stomped his hoofs against the hard soil to get some semblance of dominance over her. She had an unusual way of getting to him. “You are a goddess of order, are you not? Where are your manners?”

Her eyes narrowed until he could almost not tell if her eyes were open. “You’re on thin ice Cassius,” her fangs glinted in the light, baring them openly as a threat to him. He was not intimidated by her, but definitely by the power he had over him in regard to Connor. “You were banished from this place many years ago.”

Her words brought back bad memories. He didn't like to remember those days; but they were in the past and he was a whole different person now. He used to be othing more than a blank emotionless entity following his orders, regardless of anything else. The mission _always_ had come first.

Things were different now. _He_ was different now.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you here,” she slithered ever closer, he could feel her cold breath against his scales. He tensed, teeth bared waiting with baited breath if she would attack him. “What brings your disgraced presence here?”

She raised her face; a snobbish and mocking expression adorned her ugly features. Her muddy brown eyes shimmered with disgust and her burnt black hair made her seem wild. Cassius looked down at the cubs. Oblivious to their presence, they continued playing, rolling around and knocking each other over. Their blissfulness to the situation happening mere feet away from them made him envious.

However, he lingered on them a bit too long.

“Connor?”

He felt a stab of pain in his chest. It made him angry that this demon of a woman would be with the god of his desires. She could hold, hug and kiss Connor whenever she pleased. It was _agonising_.

“ _My fiancé_ will have _nothing_ to do with you, Cassius.” She poked him harshly. He snarled at her, baring his oversized fangs that made hers look puny in comparison. He glared at her with utter hatred. “You think he likes or cares for you? You’re nothing more than a demon who destroys everything he stands for.”

Cassius flinched backwards, his heart breaking at her words, because he knew every single one was true. “That is none of your business,” he threatened, words deep and coming out between his rough breaths.

“You’re infatuated with Connor,” she laughed hysterically, body folding in her amusement. The manic laughter made him self-conscious and his heart twisted under her mockery. “You’ve got to be joking? You? You of all people?!” her laughter turned to spite, the bitterness spreading across her face. “You are entirely deluded if you think Connor would care for the very monster responsible for all his plights.”

Cassius cast his eyes down with guilt. She was speaking nothing but the truth, he knew that. They both knew that. Connor would never want to be with a destructive monster such as him.

“Get out Cassius, you do not belong here.”

 

 

 

He galloped back into his cavern, not missing a beat, thrusting the branches away as he ran. Frantically he maneuvered around the landscape before finding himself deep within the cave. He went in further and deeper, huddling in the pond, making himself small and minuscule.

He knew Amanda would come, it was guaranteed. Amanda didn’t take well to resistance and rebellion. He broke her rules, her demands, and he was going to pay for it. He knew of the power she held. The ruthlessness she possessed.

He was pathetic. A god of **dea** **th** is terrified of the goddess of order.

But she had broken him. Ruined him. Banished him from his homeland. He was now nothing but scum among the pantheon. Blacklisted and discriminated.

Going against Amanda’s orders demanded a punishment worse than death; the woman was less a goddess of order and more of a goddess of torture. She would come for him, no doubt about it. He just needed to be prepared. So, there he remained, huddled in the darkness of the corner, coiled up like a snake ready to strike anything that moved.

For hours there was nothing but the droplets of water echoing throughout the cavern.

 

Then a searing hot pain spread along his back. Immedately, he turned to see Amanda. He recoiled, he dug his hooves into the ground, but the pain only intensified, and he collapsed to the floor. She had driven the dagger deep into his spine and he couldn't move. He couldn’t muster the strength to move. He was swarmed with terror, the desperation to escape suddenly all that he could focus upon. His hindlegs refused to move, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Clawing and pulling himself up with only his forelegs, he managed to somewhat get up, his hindlegs unresponsive.

“This is what happens to those who disobey,” Amanda snarled with a face full of mockery. “You didn’t heed my warning.”

“Go fuck yourself!”

She twisted the knife in his back around. His legs gave way as he screamed in agony. Breathing deeply and wildly she knotted her clawed fingers into his hair, pulling him up in a painfully, “Stay away from Connor, or it’ll be the last thing you’ll do.”

He spat at her face, a smug grimace twisted in pain on his face.

She rubbed the spit off in a mastery of dramatic flair before getting the blade and slicing into his face.

He lay slumped into the dirt and moss, clumped up in pain and covered in dried blood. He whimpered as she pushed his face deeper in the ground. He tried to push himself up from the position, to remove her grip and breathe but his body was just far too weak and collapsed from the effort. She had overpowered him utterly and entirely. He finally submitted to her control. He did not resist her or push against her or escape her clutch. He felt completely pathetic, downtrodden, and worthless. “Look at you, you are even crying; you’re nothing. You want this image of being this all-powerful god, but you are by far the weakest amongst us.” She said, grinding him down until he could barely see her through the mud and began suffocating as his lungs yearn for oxygen. “It’s deplorable.”

She finally released her hold over him, yet he remained dead still. He no longer had the energy to move. His heart felt like a million pieces, each weighing heavily and holding him back.

She was right. He was pathetic. He was hopeless, it was stupid to ever believe that anyone would like or care for him.

Especially Connor.

Connor. He missed him, and choked out a sob as he mourned for him. He curled up and cried, something he had not doing for such a long time. He cried and cried, endless tears falling from his eyes. He did not responsd to the utter agony radiating from his back nor the blood pouring out of the wound.

What was the point anymore? He only remained in this existence out of a sense of duty to follow his purpose that he was given when he was created. Who’s to say that he won’t be replaced if he finally faded from this existence?

What was his purpose? To take away a life? To destroy what Connor had built? To destroy everything he touched?

He was worthless to the world.

He faded out and could no longer find anything in him to connect to reality. He was dissociating and blinded to everything around him. Yet, somehow, he was dreaming. Why was he seeing such a lovely sight? Why was Connor here to sooth him in such a state? Was this how Cassius thought of the other god, having to imagine his presence because he wasn't blessed with it outside his own mind?

When he looked at Connor he couldn't make out anything but the liquid golden flakes in the god’s divine brown eyes. They were so gorgeous, mixes of brown that looked like no one in the highest of the hierarchy could ever afford to indulge in them. But? What was wrong? They were not calm, luxurious pools but rather of a dark and menacing brown, swarming like a thunderous brown ocean. Why would Connor be so distressed?

Was this his mind's way of trying to keep him from falling into the deep dark abyss?

He felt so foggy, everything was such a blur, everything happening too quickly, he could not hear anything other than the blasting ringing and tasting anything than the mud and blood in his mouth. So why–

Wait! Where was Connor going? _“Don’t leave me! Please just don’t leave me all alone,”_ he whimpered as the figure faded from his vision. He couldn’t move, his body was bruised and battered.

He’d been abandoned by his own illusion. Even his mental projection of Connor despised his presence.

Then, suddenly everything was cold. He startled as freezing water was dumped over his body. He spluttered and spat out the offending water that he breathed in. He looked up, the fog now clearing away. There he was. Connor. He was here in the _flesh_.

 

 

 

 

He is surrounded by haze, that blurs the edges of his vision, creating an eerie environment. The thin, pale trunks of the birch trees are empty of their leaves, creating a skeletal shadow on the ground below. He is slumped down on the dead grass, unmoving. Everything is a shade of grey, just like his life. His scales had darkened, turning an unhealthy clammy grey colour as his body fought to heal itself. He was stuck in dream again. He hadn’t had one of those in quite some time.

The wound hadn’t healed well, and he barely even remembers what happened afterwards.

He would see Connors face briefly every time he looked back at the memory, but it was always difficult to see through the tunnel vision and the darkness surrounding him.

He ignores the memory and the calling he is hearing. He has been subdued for a day at least, and he can scarcely walk. The animals have been suffering because of him; he can feel it.

Order has fatally wounded death. Ironic. To be a creature that forces nature’s order, to be attacked by the very entity he enforces.

He lays there in silence, still like the entity he is, dead to the world.

He hears the dried grass crunch under footsteps, alerting him to someone’s presence behind him. he pulls his head up from the ground, about to snarl to intimidate the person who would dare near him.

But he freezes instantly at the sight of Connor before him.

“Connor, what–” he splutters out, confused by his presence. Connor looks so mournful. Lost and perturbed. Something bad must have happened for him to go anywhere with such a depressed face. His eyes glinting with unshed tears, his shoulder sagged and slumped as if he had lost the will to hold them up any longer. As if they were a weight that was causing him grievance. His golden and lush fur was dirty and, in some places, matted.

“What–” Connor holds up a finger to his lips and immediately Cassius quietens. Connor approaches him, hooves digging into the soft dirt, before curling his long legs under him.

They sat in silence. It was weird how surreal this dream was.

He is not surprised by Connors presence. Its not the first time it’s happened in his dream, but never so sad. So forlorn.

Connor shuffles closer to him. he lays his head into the grass, tilting slightly to look at the injured deity. “I, I, erhh… I’m sorry about what happened,” Connor whispers, a sorrowful croak breaking his voice.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you,” Cassius questions, because why is Connor saying sorry. He didn’t anger Amanda, he wasn’t the one who plunged the knife into his spine. “Why are you apologising?”

“Because…” Connor pauses, unsure of what to say, as if everything he had to say was meaningless. “I should’ve known it was Amanda.”

While Connor was drowning in woe, Cassius is more focused on Connors pure white antlers, that are host to a magnitude of animals and plants. A hive of bees, a flight of butterflies making their home with small daises, cute bluebells and vines twirling up the antlers. How such a beautiful sight can be held in one creature is astonishing. He barely thinks of the worlds as they flow out of his mouth, “You don’t have to apologise.”

Connor refuses to accept his pardon, “I do because I could’ve done something.”

Startled awake at Connors angered thump against the ground, making the resting butterflies flutter off his antlers. “Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do.”

Because, sweet, _innocent_ Connor was incapable of such violence. Connor had everything he’d ever wanted: beauty, appreciation, love, worthiness. Everything he wasn’t. he was bitter, he was sour but, he couldn’t hate Connor for this. Connor didn’t flaunt it. It was utterly stupid for him to feel this unyielding jealousy and envy for Connor. But his love was greater. He loved and appreciated Connor because of those things, because he was loveable, cute, caring and utterly wanting to share the love that radiated from him.

Connor grabbed his hand within his own. His eyes full of sorrow and regret. _Why Connor? Why must you torture me so._ “I need you Cassius; just as much as you need me, life and death come hand in hand. Without you, my creatures cannot survive,” _lies, Connor._  I’m worthless. If I was so important the animals would be descending into chaos. “The carnivores need you to survive, without you all of life will fall apart.”

“We all need you Cassius; you aren’t worthless,” it was hard to listen. Connor was saying these praises. But he is not important. He never was intended to be. He is a cursed god. A god made to be a visual reminder not to deviate from orders.  “Don’t listen to a word Amanda says, she doesn’t understand.”

“But – I never –” he stuttered. He didn’t know what to say. Connor was saying things that were alien to him. Such a foreign concept.

“I want to show you something Cassius,” Connor pauses before glancing up, eyes wet and full of intensity. A look he hadn’t gotten before. “Because you need to see the truth.”

 

 

 

 

 

Cassius's back was healing, rather slowly but it was healing nonetheless. He was marred by a lack of white scales and showing reddish leathery skin. There was a limp in every step he took but he forced himself to take slow steps as he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. Especially Connor.

Speaking of Connor, he had been invited to go along with him. He was unsure why or where, but he didn’t question the god. Connor had been rather close as of late. Ever since the attack he was always nearby. Every time the god came he looked frazzled with his hair in a mess and the vines around his horns were dangling haphazardly. He had clearly had a long day rushing about.

Cassius slowly exited his cave, relishing in the feeling of the sun on his back as he entered the light. He curved his back – wincing at the throb of pain radiating from the wound – stretching out his front and then his back legs to straighten any kinks out of them.

He rubbed his fingers through his hair noticing that he needed to wash it as it was thick, greasy and flaxy. Gross. That needed to be fixed before he meet up with Connor.

He slowly – as to prevent his injury to flare up – trotted to the lake that escaped from his cave and let the water run through his hair. He undid all of the small knots and used the thorny stalk of a nearby rosebush to comb through his hair. He quickly scrunched up the petals and stalk to create a gooey substance to clean his black hair before the plant began to crumble and die.

Satisfied with his work, he got out of the lake, lightly shaking his body to be rid of the water smothering his body. He squeezed his hair with his hands, attempting to dry it before the meeting. Once he felt that he was presentable he went off on a soft gallop to Connor.

But before finally meeting him, he had to organize a present.

“Cassius! You came!”

“Of course, I did. I would’ve always come.” He paused, chewing on his lip nervously. “Here, I brought you these.”

Cassius handed over a lump of soil, “There are some Fly Agaric mushrooms growing in here. I think they look very pretty…” He paused wondering if he should go on and open himself to Connor. “They reminded me of you.”

“That’s really sweet of you, Cassius,” Connor absolutely beamed at him. Cassius didn't  regret anything. To see that smile was a blessing in itself. He could savour everything about this moment, the wide upturn of Connor's plump cherry red lips, the way his soft and decadent chocolate brown eyes glistened and the slight wrinkles around his eyes made him younger. “I love them. I better keep them safe.”

Connor proceeded to keep the spores safe by clumping them together and adding them to the soil patch that was his mane, from which grew the plethora of the plants that grew along his antlers and spread across his body. Cassius believed the red and white-dotted mushrooms would compliment the greens.

They walked side by side, through the lush green grass, Cassius leaving a trail of dead grass patches where he walked.

“How is your back doing?”

“Much better, thank you. You did an excellent job of patching me up”

“It was the least I could do. After all, I am somewhat respons–”

“Don’t blame yourself. Amanda was the one who held the blade.”

“But–”

“Enough, it’s in the past now. I’m alive thanks to you. Let’s just leave it at that, okay.”

They walked in a comfortable silence. The wind was blowing through their hair, the chittering of the birds and cries of the cicadas created a serenity he was unfamiliar with. The echoing of the occasional drip of water in the sulfuric pools that littered the cave floor was something Cassius was well acquainted with. The sound became so rhythmic that it started scratching at his sanity. The never-ending silence that plagued him was gone.

It was peaceful. Calm. Active. _Alive._

So very, very alive.

Connor trotted like a regal king. Walking with all the suavity he possessed and the life that bloomed from his touch, Cassius found it marvellous watching the grass flourish after each footstep. He blessed all he touched.

Then why did Connor touch him? Why did he treat him like he was anything but a pariah?

He moved away from Connor to avoid disconcerting the life around him. He receives an odd look from Connor, but Connor’s face distorted into a grimace before the expression was wiped off his face by a smile. A smile far too wide and tight, Cassius thought. But he paid it no heed.

He smiled back, wanting to reassure.

They soon came up den, inside he could sense that there were four animals inside. Probably foxes from what he could tell.

Connor was practically buzzing. He galloped up to the den, hands jittering in his enthusiasm. Connor placed his hands down into the entrance of the den, whispering sweet nothings to the creatures inside. Eventually, he extracted a small furry thing. Connor was a bundle of nerves, but the jubilant expression in his bright and shiny brown eyes and coloured cheeks was nothing but happy. Cassius was amused with Connor’s childish eagerness.

“This is Daniel, I named him myself. Daniel has two brothers, Ralph and Jerry. He’s the runt of the litter. He was very close to death when he was born, I thought he wouldn’t make it. I feared day and night that he wouldn’t survive” He told him.

“You’d think, constantly bringing life into the world you would get used to it being taken out. But it doesn’t. Every time a new life enters it brings back the happiness; the hope for something better. But as much as I feared, that was not the worst of the situation. A hunter. There was a hunter in these woods, wanting to remove these… theses… pests!”

“Connor?”

“Well… if it wasn’t for you these guys would all be dead. They are a rarity here. They’re going extinct and I want to keep them alive. This ecosystem is precious, it is near and dear to my heart. These guys play a role in keeping it healthy, you helped to ensure they remained safe, and I can’t thank you enough for it, Cassius.”

“Connor, I–”

 “ **What is this?!** ”

They both turned. Cassius recoiled at the sight of Amanda.

_How did she?_

 

 

 

 

 

Amanda. He had been so deeply involved with Connor that he had forgotten about she-devil. Her body was posed in a threatening manner, her snake-like body curled up and ready to strike. Her vividly dark green scales showed her tense muscles. And while her face may have been the description of calm, but her body gave her away. She was utterly furious.

“Connor, why are you hanging around with the abomination?”

 _Abomination_. That’s what she thought of him. Nothing. Worthless. Scum.

“I have every right to spend time with whoever I wish,” Connor argued as he placed down the fox pup and watched it disappear into its den.

Her smile was deathly cold. “It is forbidden to be in the presence of – of _Him_.” she spat at the word, her face pulling and contorting her face into one of disgust. “He was banished for a reason Connor. You cannot trust anything that comes out of his mouth.”

“It –” Cassius interjected before being silenced by Amanda's look of complete hatred.

“Amanda!” Connor shouted, disturbing the beings going about their day around him, butterflies and ladybugs fluttering off. “You cannot tell me what I am and am not allowed to do.”

“He is banished from our lands,” Amanda slithered closer, her body posed to make her taller and more imposing than usual. “What he did is unforgivable!”

“I did–” Cassius pleaded before being cut off.

“It doesn’t matter Amanda!” Connor growled, as he stomped his hooves against the ground.

All before Amanda put the nail in his coffin. “He killed a god Connor!”

Utter silence. Not even the sound of the wind or the cries of the cicadas were present. “He killed another god Connor,” Amanda says as she placed her hands on Connor’s shoulders.

“What? Cassius?” Connor whispered as he turned his head to look at Cassius’ wretched face.

He didn't say anything, didn't know what to say. His mind ran in circles. “It was an accident. I would never have –”

“Lies!”

Connor ignored Amanda, looking so full of anguish. “What does she mean Cassius?”

“It is a curse, Connor.” He felt a warmth running from his eyes, as he pulled his hand up, noticing that he had started crying. “I can only take life, I cannot sustain or support it.”

“I know that, Cassius.”

“It was worse before you arrived in this world. It was beyond my control,” Cassius sighed, his shoulders slumping as he tried to remember _that day_ so long ago. “I had a job to do and I did it without thought or question… Cole was the previous god of life, but his time had come. I – I had never taken the life of a god before. I refused to do it, and for my defiance I was cursed to kill anything I touched; unbeknownst to me. So, when I went to see him he… he…”

“You murdered him!” she screeched.

Cassius felt his heart fill with the overpowering guilt he had tried so hard to bury. “I never intended for it!”

“You admit your crime. You are an abomination to godkind!” She grabbed Connor's arm tightly, winding her body around his to ensure he remained close in fake protection.

Connor gently pushed Amanda away. She looked at him in confusion, her brows pulled together as Connor looked towards the ground.

“I don’t care Amanda,” Connor said as he pulled Amanda’s hands off of him. “Cassius is a kind soul. I know he would never mean to purposely harm anyone.”

“But, Connor!”

“I’m sorry Amanda.”

She stood there, mouth agape as she looked between Cassius and Connor before she flexed her jaw in her anger. “You’ll see the truth Connor,” she seethed as she slithered away in fury.

It was silent for a breathe's time before he felt the courage to ask, “Connor… why? Why me?”

“Because I know you wouldn’t ever want to harm anyone.”

He sucked in a small breath. Warmth spread along his face as his cheeks redden. “Thanks,” he whispered. Connor’s smile widened considerably.

He walked over to Connor, feeling more at ease than he ever had. Despite now knowing the truth about everything, he still felt no wrath against him. No anger. Connor was a blessing to the world. He would go through every memory of hell, all the pain and anguish just to see him smile like that. It made his heart swell with emotions he was unfamiliar with.

Connor grasped Cassius’ arm. Cassius looked down at Connor’s hand. His skin and fur felt so soft against his hard scales. When Cassius looked up again, he was surprised to see Connor had come very close. He had so many questions. Why did Connor understand? Why did he not care? Why wasn’t he horrified after learning of Cole his own predecessor? It felt too good to be real. Because how could this be real, to be blessed like this?

He looked into Connor’s gorgeous brown eyes, the golden rays that circled around an ebony eclipse. Iris full of sparks of a rich gold, stared into his own crystal blue. He shivered under the intensity of those eyes, so full of emotion drawing him in. He wanted to drown in those amber eyes. 

Connor was a breathe's width away. He could almost taste Connors breath. Inch by agonising inch Connor came closer.

Until he felt those rosy red lips against his own.

It was pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an epilogue posted soon!
> 
> Thank you all so much, I hoped you enjoyed! please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! They always get me motivated to write more!
> 
> The amazing art was made by Alex-v-g on tumblr. heres the link:  
> http://alex-v-g.tumblr.com/post/180051268494/rk1700-week-day-3-magical-beings-au-this-idea


End file.
